


Burned

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [21]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, lowkey foot fetish, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: aka taem is annoying but jinki has a crush on him anywaystaem sunburns the soles of his feet (because of course he does) n jinki is the only one who can helpwarnings: food





	Burned

“Hello?” Jinki answers the phone, his voice still groggy from his afternoon nap. He’d been gardening all morning; stooping down to water his tiny daffodil and zinnia sprouts, pulling at weeds, and sprinkling fertilizer. Caring for plant babies always wears him out, but the harsh summer sun completely sapped his energy. To say the least, he had been really enjoying his sleep before the annoying, blaring ringtone woke him up.

_ “Jiiiiinkiiiiii?”  _ Taemin says, his voice lilting in the way that means he wants something.

“What?” Jinki sighs, already coming to terms with fact that Taemin will probably convince him to get out of bed, and do whatever he wants, regardless of how exhausted he is.

“I have a slight problem.”

“Okay...”

“You know how Minho and I went to the beach this morning?”

“Yes...”

“Well,” Taemin takes a deep breath before the rest of his words tumble out, “The soles of my feet  _ might _ have gotten sunburnt and they’re so bad that Minho  _ might _ have screamed and I  _ might _ be unable to walk for a while.”

“Taemin, what?  _ How? _ ”

“I was just laying on my stomach for an hour or so, and I didn’t think to put sunscreen on the bottoms of my feet,  _ obviously _ , so now they’re all red and painful. I know you’re busy, but Minho couldn’t stay over because of work. I need  _ someone  _ to keep me company and bring me stuff and rub aloe vera on my feet” he replies, and Jinki can practically hear the pout in his voice. He sighs and shakes his head, hoisting himself out of bed and getting ready to leave.

“I’ll be right over.”

* * *

“ _ Heyyy,” _ Taemin calls as soon as Jinki walks through the front door, shopping bags in hand. He’s sprawled out on the couch, grinning at the other through his bright red feet resting on one of the arms. “Are you ready to pamper me?” He wiggles his eyebrows and toes.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Jinki shakes his head fondly, and sets the bags onto the coffee table, “I bought aloe vera, one of those squishy ice packs, some healing lotion, and those fruity popsicles you like. I’m gonna put the popsicles and ice packs in the freezer, and then I’ll be back to lather up your scaly feet.”

“ _ Rude.”  _ Taemin grumbles to himself as Jinki shuffles over to the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the pile of dishes in the sink, and groaning once he finds that Taemin has nothing besides Fruity Pebbles and mustard in the fridge.

“I don’t know how you’ve managed to survive on your own for this long. When’s the last time you had a  _ real  _ meal?”

“Um... I think Jonghyun brought over pizza a few days ago.”

“You’re  _ so _ ...”

“Adorable? Funny? Talented? Jinki, I  _ know  _ you have a crush on me, but there’s no need to be so obvious about it,” Taemin snickers at the other’s huff, “But, could you hurry up a little? My feet are  _ really _ starting to burn. Also, can you bring me a popsicle?”

“Such a demanding little shit...”

“Don’t act like you’re not excited to massage my cute feet.” He winks obnoxiously, and for a moment, swaying his feet, Jinki considers tossing him the popsicle and leaving, but decides that that would be a little cruel, regardless of how annoying Taemin is. 

Plus, he can’t deny that his feet  _ are  _ kind of cute.


End file.
